


The Three Times Shisui Didn't confess and the One Time Itachi Did First

by UchihaItachi



Series: ShisuItaWeek 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaItachi/pseuds/UchihaItachi
Summary: ShisuIta Week Day 4 - Confessions“Wow, you're certainly fucked aren't you.” Anko laughs him after a mission she had joined them on. Anko's always been somewhat of a...wing-man? Confidant? Best friend that isn't Itachi? But he hasn't said a word about Itachi because he's not sure if he can say that out loud. He hasn't.“I'm what. I have no idea what you're talking about?” Shisui tries to keep his usual carefree tone he has with her, but he himself can feel it fall flat.“I'm pretty sure you know what she's talking about.” Kakashi adds sitting next to them at the bar.





	The Three Times Shisui Didn't confess and the One Time Itachi Did First

1.

There's a switch that's flipped in Shisui's head sometime after Itachi has finished puberty. Or maybe he's in the middle of puberty. They've always been close. Impossibly close. Shisui would have died for Itachi back when he was 12 and Shisui was 16. He almost had. Itachi just has that quality about him.

But he doesn't die. He lives. They survive the coup and he lives. He lives and a switch is flipped in his head.

They're in an onsen together. It's nothing new. They've been taking baths together since he can remember. It shouldn't be anything new.

But Itachi enters the onsen and drops his towel, and a switch is flipped in his head. Itachi is lean and muscular in a way that all of his training has led to. All the baby fat is wiped from his face, and the scars from battle, rare as they are, tell the story of what he's been through.

Itachi gives him a small smile, and Shisui feels himself choke internally.

There's absolutely no way he can do this. Itachi is the head of the family and his best friend. He will be expected to marry and have an heir, especially when he's Hokage. Besides, Shisui is Shisui. The playboy. The Uchiha, as talented as he is, with Senju in his blood. The barely good enough to be in Itachi's presence. The was expendable in case Itachi went beserk when he was supposed to monitor him.

“Shisui...?” Itachi says in a tone full of concern, and wow, Shisui doesn't deserve that. Especially when his mind is doing what it's doing because Itachi's lips look like they'd fit great against his. Wouldn't his name sound better with a bit more need behind it and- “Are you alright?”

“Fantastic.” Shisui chokes out and tries to remember the way the battlefield looks to calm down the blood that's rushing everywhere he doesn't want it to.

He's certainly fucked.

II.

“Wow, you're certainly fucked aren't you.” Anko laughs him after a mission she had joined them on. Anko's always been somewhat of a...wing-man? Confidant? Best friend that isn't Itachi? But he hasn't said a word about Itachi because he's not sure if he can say that out loud. He hasn't.

“I'm what. I have no idea what you're talking about?” Shisui tries to keep his usual carefree tone he has with her, but he himself can feel it fall flat.

“I'm pretty sure you know what she's talking about.” Kakashi adds sitting next to them. Itachi had gone to hand in the paperwork like a good shinobi. He's more than they deserve.

“Nope. Not a clue.” Shisui can feel the nerves nearly spill out. “I'm at a bar after a successful mission, where I'm going to pick up a hot girl or guy and live out my reputation as the player of the Uchiha Clan.” He nods to himself as Anko just starts laughing harder.

“Please. You haven't slept with anyone in MONTHS.” She slaps him on the back. “I think you're too much in love with our squad leader to sleep with anyone else. Afraid you'll call out his name when you fuck them? Bet you're already doing that in your own room after hours.”

Shisui feels his face heat up and his blood freeze when she's says that out loud.

“Shut up!” He shoves her, trying to cover his face. “I'm not in love with him! Do you even know how fucked I would be if I was? There's no way I even have a chance even if he liked me back!”

Kakashi gives him a look that he only barely catches out the corner of his eyes. It's a soft, calculating look like he knows something that Shisui doesn't. Shisui doesn't dare to ask.

“You guys have been together since forever. I thought you were dating when I first met you, Shisui. Who gives a shit about your stupid clan politics. Can't you be a concubine or even just get a surrogate? I'm sure you can get around it.” There's too much confidence and certainty in Anko's voice and Shisui can feel his heart race at the possibilities. Could he handle being a concubine? Could he even think that Itachi would like him enough to do a surrogate? Does he even have a shot.

Shisui is quiet for a moment, really thinking out the possibilities. He could pitch the surrogate idea to Fugaku. They could even purposefully pick someone with strong genes. Would Shisui even matter in that though? What did he have to offer? He barely deserved to be Itachi's friend, let alone his right hand man or his.....

“Anko. There's no point. He doesn't like me back. Why should I even bother?” Shisui says burying his face in his hands. He's so engulfed in his turmoil he doesn't feel the familiar chakra presence approach.

“Who doesn't like you back?” Itachi speaks smoothly, and Shisui nearly chokes. It takes every ounce of his ability as a shinobi to stop himself from revealing too much. This is literally a worse case scenario. Itachi cannot know. It will ruin everything.

“Oh. Haha. Don't worry about it, Itachi. It's just some stupid crush. Besides, you know me, I'm not the settling down type.” Anko shoots him a look and Kakashi purposefully looks away.

Itachi pauses, looking soft and contemplative for a moment. It's a lovely look on him. There's a strand of hair that's just out of place that longer than the rest of Itachi's bangs, and Shisui thinks how nice it would be to brush it back.

“...I think one day, Shisui, you will find someone you deserve.” There's another pause. “You deserve to be happy, Shisui. You are a good man. I do not think you should stop yourself from pursuing whoever it is that you want. They will be lucky to have you.” There's almost a tone of something sad in his voice.

Shisui can't breath for a moment. Anko looks at him expectantly.

“Same goes to you Itachi. You deserve only the best.” Shisui gives him a soft and warm smile.

Later, Anko will smack him upside the head for missing a great opportunity and being blind.

Even later, Anko will really drunkenly tell this tale at their wedding about how ridiculous the two of them are.

III.

It really doesn't get any easier. Shisui can't ever read Itachi. Well, not the way he wants to. There are little things about him that he's certainly gotten down. He knows the way Itachi's chakra shifts ever so slightly for certain moods. The slightest change in expression or where he's looking means a lot.

But anything to do with whether Itachi knows Shisui has it bad or if...Itachi likes anyone at all? Shisui really doesn't have a fucking clue. He's not sure if he wants to or not.

Which is why...

“My father is suggesting that I marry Izumi.” Itachi says as if it's as obvious and easy to say as the weather outside.

It isn't either of those things, and Shisui barely manages his behavior.

“Izumi? Why? Isn't she only half Uchiha?” Shisui isn't sure what tone his voice even is when he speaks. On one hand, Fugaku was considering not pure blood Uchiha. On the other, it doesn't matter. Shisui couldn't provide an heir, so he was worthless. Most importantly, something he'd been avoiding since he realized he had feelings for Itachi,

“The elders are getting impatient. I turned 19 last summer...” Itachi sighs taking this moment to look away. Shisui knew this was coming. He knew this was coming, but he's done everything to try and ignore it. “Father has apparently been trying to stall, hoping that I would find someone before the elders tried anything.”

“...Have you?” There's a moment where Shisui realizes that he's been so focused on his own feelings, he hasn't considered Itachi's in the matter. Itachi has his own life and issues. Shisui should be more focused on helping Itachi deal with his own feelings...even if it leads him into someone else's arms.

Shisui can't read Itachi's expression, but he feels like the moment they share eye contact lasts forever. There's a way Itachi seems to search Shisui before he continues that makes Shisui feel breathless.

“Yes, but...” Itachi turns to look towards the sky. “I do not know if he share my feelings...”

“...He?” Shisui can't stop the word from tumbling out his mouth. “Aren't you worried about the elder-”

“That is of no consequence. I am not interested in women. If they want an heir, I will find a surrogate.” Itachi says as if it is the easiest statement in the world. “Besides, I am going to be Hokage. An heir for the Uchiha Clan is no longer my responsibility.”

Oh. That's right. He doesn't really have to...

“Itachi, I'm sure whoever you like...must feel the same. I couldn't imagine anyone who would be anything less than honored to be by your side...” His heart beat feels so fast in his chest. Can Itachi hear that? Does Shisui want him to?

“...Ah.” Itachi replies after a moment. “I do not think I am worthy of such praise, Shisui.”

That should have been the moment when he confessed, but how could he when Itachi had just admitted he'd liked someone else?

IV.

It was supposed to be a routine mission. There was nothing about this mission that had implied it would be anything above their skill level, but as usual, Shisui had to find some way to fuck it up. That was his luck. Everything about his life was managing to take something perfect and just fuck it up.

So, he'd managed to get nicked ever so slightly with a poison that had inhibited some of his motor functions. He wasn't going to die, but fighting was hard. He didn't have enough Chakra for shunshin.

The enemy had thrown several shuriken, and Shisui had managed to dodge them. At least, he had thought, but there was an extra one he hadn't notice. Apparently, his ability to recognize genjutsu was impaired too even with his Sharingan. Some Uchiha he has.

This was how he was going to die. During a mission without having done anything actually of purpose....without ever having told Itachi his feelings. Maybe it was better this way. He could see his whole life flash before his eyes, and honestly, he'd rather die knowing that Itachi never once hated him for his terrible life choices.

“SHISUI!” Itachi's yell had distracted him. He hadn't heard Itachi cry out like since the day Itachi saved him from Danzo. Shisui opened his eyes to see Itachi yank him out of the way, and unfortunately, take the brunt of the hit.

“W-what. Itachi! You idiot!” Shisui could feel his blood run cold when he saw how deep the shuriken went in his back, the blood that had started to trickle down his back. “What...” Shisui grabbed the bit o fabric of Itachi's uniform he could reach. “Do you think....”

“Protecting you.” Itachi coughed, blood dripping from his lips.

“Why?!” Shisui cried. “If you die...you're needed Itachi. The village. The clan....they all need you. I'm not-” Shisui can feel tears. In the background, Anko having defeated the person she was fighting has shifted to the final shinobi left.

“You are needed.” Itachi's voice is fierce. His expression is fiercer. “I need you, Shisui. Perhaps, this is not the time...but I. I have had feelings for you. I want you by my side. I understand you have someone else you care for, but...I needed to tell you. I am sorry for picki-”

“Wait. You like me?” Shisui blinks. Anko deals the final blow to the last Shinobi and shoots him an exasperated look. “Like. Like like me? Romantically? Love like?” Shisui feels the words get harder to say. Moving in general is pretty hard right now.

“Yes. I am...sorry if that ruins what we have, but I could not die without you knowing.” Itachi's voice is soft.

“Oh.” Is all Shisui manages before Anko comes over with a hiss, clearing the path for the medic on their team.

“Neither of you idiots are going to die!” Anko yells at the two of them on the verge of yanking her hair out as their medic begins to heal the wound on Itachi's back.

“It's not a bad poison or a horrific wound, but you guys should be grateful I'm here.” The medic on their squad, a young boy who'd recently become an jonin, looks avoids eye contact as he looks embarrassed. “Anko-senpai. Can you get me these ingredients?” He shows her a page in his book of antidotes. “The poison won't kill him and he could sleep it off, but I don't want us to have to carry him home...”

“Alright.” Anko studies the page. “Shisui, you still haven't actually said anything to Itachi. If I come back, and you two idiots haven't resolved your lifetime of pining, you will regret it.”

“W-what. Oh.” Shisui blinks looking over at Itachi who's eyes are just a fraction wider usual. The blush on his cheeks is cute.

“....Shisui. You do not need to-” Itachi starts, but Shisui presses a finger to his lips. Or he tries, his hand misses and he touches his chin instead.

“I have loved you for longer than I'd like to admit. Itachi, if you really do like me like that....you want to...go on a date? I mean I guess we already do that..but....I mean we could kiss.”

“..I can't believe one night stand Shisui is asking someone on a date to kiss.” The medic snorts and Shisui shoots him a dirty look.

“Now Listen.” Shisui starts, but Itachi cuts him off.

“I would like that....a date. Kissing. And ah...more.” The red has spread to Itachi's cheeks, and Shisui can't help but let a laugh out.

“I really don't want to be in the middle of this...” The medic mumbles.

When they stay at a hotel on the way back to Konoha, Anko and their team medic get Shisui and Itachi a room..and very pointedly don't talk about anything they've heard.

At their wedding, Anko tells this story too, and Shisui has to admit...it sounds pretty ridiculous.


End file.
